Rann
, the capital city of Rann.]] Rann is the home planet of the scientist Sardath and his daughter Alanna. The dominant species is a technologically advanced yellow-skinned humanoid race known as Rannians. The capital city of the planet is Ranagar. Description Rann is a jungle planet located in the same sector as Rimbor, and has at least two moons. The planet's atmosphere is breathable, and most of the surface is made up of lush, ruby-colored vegetation, gigantic trees, and looming mountains. The rocky terrain of its jungle includes numerous cliffs, caves, and waterfalls. For off-worlders, the jungle environment can be tricky, and even dangerous, to navigate without a guide. Some notable fauna includes the trapping plants called blue sand bogs, and small winged-creatures reminiscent of birds. The native Rannians reside within futuristic cities located amid the abundant jungle across the planet. The administrative and metropolitan center Ranagar features a maglev train system that runs from different towers inside the city and into the forest. Politics The planet is administered by the Rannian Science Command, a group of technocrats accused of xenophobia. Their agents are the Science Patrol. History 2011-2015 On December 31, 2010, something happened in Rann's sector involving Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Hawkwoman, Martian Manhunter and John Stewart, that caused them to be branded wanted criminals. All other Justice League members were personae non gratae because of this event. After bribing a member of the Science Command, Kroloteans used the jungles as a base for one of their ships. They started stealing equipment from Sardath, an expert on advanced Zeta-Beam technology. When Sardath investigated the theft, Adam Strange was accidentally transported to the planet. 2016 Zeta Squad, which consisted of Superboy, Beast Boy and Miss Martian, were brought by Adam to investigate about the Kroloteans on the planet. He introduced them to Sardath and Alanna. In his lab, Sardath explained the thefts, and a way to stop the Kroloteans. He conducted his research while the others sought out the Krolotean base. To avoid a routine ID check by the Science Patrol, Adam strange left the group and traveled back to Sardath's lab. The others found the Krolotean base, actually a spaceship. They were discovered and pursued through the jungles of Rann. After shedding their pursuers, Zeta Squad forced the Kroloteans to retreat. Their ship left the planet. 2018 discover that their enemy was a teen abducted from Earth.]] Rann was attacked by forces of Apokolips. Ana, with her Meta-Gene activated, was forced to join Parademons in the attack. The planet was defended by Rann's military, Adam Strange, Alanna and a Justice League contingent consisting of Superman, Wonder Woman, John Stewart, Martian Manhunter, Ice and Black Lightning. Black Lightning inadvertently killed Plasma, confirming Justice League's suspicions that Earth meta-human trafficking had spilled out into the galaxy. Sightings Background information * In the comics, Rann's stagnate culture brought its people close to the brink of extinction. In Swamp Thing, it was revealed that Adam Strange was intentionally teleported to the planet by Sardath to help repopulate their species after a nuclear war had rendered them sterile. Later, the Rannians became embroiled with the Thanagarians after Superboy-Prime pushed their entire planet into Thanagar's orbit. * This marks the second depiction of Rann in animation. It previously appeared in the Batman: The Brave and the Bold episode "Mystery in Space!". References Category:A to Z Category:Planets